The White Horse
by QueenoftheSydrianites
Summary: Sydney managed to get out of re-education and life is going pretty well. All accept the fact that her mother and father are going to court for a custody battle over Zoe. Who will win? And will Sydney ever get the life she wants?


A/N: SO MY FRIEND BURNING AMBER3 GAVE ME THIS PROMPT A LITTE WHILE AGO, PLEASE REVIEW ETC ETC. ENJOY X PS IF YOU CAN FIND THE FANDOM REFERENCES TELL ME IN THE REVIEW AND HAVE AN AWESOME POINT

The white horse

A girl appeared across the lake, in the distance she could see a small clearing and stood in the clearing was a gorgeous white horse. She found her way across the glittering lake, as the gentle breeze disturbed the surface. She went up to the horse . When she got closer surprisingly It had a silvery spike on its head 'but unicorns aren't real' she thought. Then it bowed its head down to her and she was shown visions of the mystical beings and their homeland. All the fairytales were true, she had learnt a while ago.

The girl used to return there every week at around midday, the unicorn is there without doubt. She learnt about a magic she was born with, how she was a witch and realised that the unicorn was there to help her learn about her magic and how to use it safely. So when she was older she would have it hidden in her mind and bring it forward when she needed it.

That girl was me, Sydney Katherine Sage, though I had long since forgotten about any of that. As I was walking along the busy streets of Palm Springs I got a text from an unknown number. Though confused I opened the message; Dear Sydney, Your father has decided to go through with the court case. I really need your help to get Zoe back, I don't want her to go through what you did. If you can come back I will be ever grateful. I'll text you the details soon sweetheart I miss you, Love mom I gasped 'oh mom of course' I thought, I had always planned on defending mom. And after dad gave me the info on how he planned to take her down I knew how to win. Plus I'd hate my baby sister to have the life I've had, though I wouldn't change most of it for the world. Hastily I typed out a reply Hey mom, Of course I will help you, and I don't want that life for Zoe. And I'm not on the best terms with dad anyway. Can I bring Adrian please, I know what you think of vampires but I'll need the support I hope to see you soon Lots of love Syd I then text Adrian telling him to meet me in Spencer's coffee shop. Half an hour and two skinny decaf vanilla lattes later I had recounted the story and my plans to him. My phone buzzed again whilst we were discussing the files dad had given me. It was a message from mom saying that the date was next Wednesday and I could bring Adrian if I wanted to. - The date came sound very fast and reminded me of the altercation that was about to come. I heard an engine click off, Adrian had just pulled up to our apartment in the Ivashkinator. He had just finished his art class and was dropping the car off, before we got a taxi to the airport , so we could go to salt lake for mom and the custody case. 'So, you nervous Sage? You look like you've seen a strigoi!' Adrian said once we were sat in the taxi. 'Yeah, there is just so much riding on this. I can't let Zo go through what I did, she deserves better. She can still be saved.' I replied slightly melancholy. 'It's okay I'll stay with you as long as I can, and do my best to help. You are so strong and brave my sweet. If you can deal with those re-ed alchemist you can do this'. 'Thanks, I needed that. Really though you can't let my dad see you it'll just make it worse, but thanks for the help anyway' I replied.

He sighed 'I know sage'. The taxi pulled up at the airport and the conversation was long forgotten.

After 3 hours of waiting in departures our flight was called. Adrian and I made our way to the gate hand in hand and it felt great. After I was out of re-ed me and Adrian had moved to a small apartment in Palm Springs, he continued art and I applied for a Roman and Greek architecture course. We were able to start a new life, we made friends, and best of all no one knew or cared about our taboo relationship. Our life was finally almost perfect. An overly perky flight attendant greeted us making me forget previous thoughts. 'Hi can I see your tickets please' I passed them over 'Okay that's great, thank you for flying with us. Enjoy the trip' She faked a smile and let us through the gates. I followed the dark and dingy tunnel that smelt of fuel and wet dog. As we got closer I could hear the plane's engines. The tunnel opened up to the runway and we were directed to the plane. Adrian and I sat in the uncomfortable seats, and I followed along with the long memorised safety procedures.

The next thing I knew a hand was lightly shaking my shoulder. 'Sage sweetie, we're about to land. You need to put on your seatbelt' Adrian's voice coaxed me out of sleep.

These next few days were going to be hell. Adrian and I had just pulled up to mom's house in our rented car, a black Chevy impala 1967 called jett. Him and his vintage cars. I stepped out into the cold air of salt lake, this may take some getting used to. I pulled my coat tighter around my body and walked up to the door, knocking on it 3 times. After about a minute I heard a latch slide, the door opened to reveal my mom smiling at me. 'Hello dear, come in' She looked behind me 'and is this- sorry what's your name' she said embarrassed.

'Hi Mrs. Sage I'm Adrian' He tipped his head 'great to meet you'.

'You too and just call me Deborah or Deb. I use my maiden name now' she replied slightly despondently.

Adrian and I stepped in and I could smell the lavender incense mom always used to burn when I was small.

'I made some sugar cookies if you want any, and I'll put the kettle on. I'll show you around later' She left the room returning later with a tray of refreshments. 'Thank you for coming; I know how hard it must be for you.' She said, I knew she meant our father.

We spent the rest of the night catching up and laughing together. I think mom likes Adrian too, which is great. 'Come with me and I'll show you both where you'll be sleeping' she said we walked up the red carpeted stairs and followed her down the hall. 'So I guess that one room will be okay? And if not, well that's all I've got' Mom joked as she stopped at a doorway. 'Thanks mom that's fine' I replied stepping into the room after her. It was quite minimalistic, which was unlike my mom. There was a double bed in the middle, two side desks made of mahogany, a large window to the left and a wardrobe set on the right.

'Sorry it's a bit drab sweetie, but I haven't managed to decorate it yet. Only moved in last week and the old owners liked plain I think' she smiled 'the bathroom is just across the hall to your left a bit. I'll leave you to unpack or go to bed...or whatever you want to do' Mom winked as she walked out the door.

'Oh Sage, was that an invite' Adrian looked at me deviously when mom had left. I play hit him on the arm 'Behave or no kisses for a week, or anything else for that matter'

He feigned shock 'Sydney!'

'I'm going to go straight to bed now, the flight wore me out okay?' I told Adrian heading to the bathroom

'Awe your no fun syd'

Adrian's voice is muffled as I close the door I quickly jumped into the shower letting my muscles relaxed under the warm water. I got out and ready for bed to see Adrian he was laying asleep on top of the covers in a pair of silk boxers. He looks so sweet and calm, so carefully I climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

I woke to a quiet putter patter on the glass where the rain was falling from the puffy grey clouds . Downstairs I could hear movement, and sound at the coffee machine. I looked to the other side of the bed and Adrian was gone. I decided quickly get dressed and freshen up, then make my way downstairs.

'Morning sweetheart", Adrian smiled as he passed me a cup of coffee.

'Hey sweetie, pancakes on the way' Mom turned me from the hob and looked at me 'its cinnamon raisin ones you like"

I smiled she used to make these every Sunday for me Carly and Zoe when we were little. I sat at the wooden table in the corner of the large, open kitchen. Adrian was fiddling with something on the island.

'Would you like a grapefruit Sage?' He asked me, so that's what was he doing there.

'No, thank you' I replied as mom bought me a stack of pancakes over. A familiar smell wafting up my nose and filling me with bittersweet memories.

Zoe would come and wake me up by jumping on my bed. We then spent five minutes dragging Carly out of bed, and would go downstairs in our jammies (pyjamas) mum would be, back to us, making pancakes, and if dad wasn't on a business trip he would be sat at table reading a book like a normal dad. It was great.

' You okay, sweetie?' I saw mum looking at me from the other side of the table.

'Yeah just thinking' I lied.

I dug into the food forgetting my sad thoughts; they were just as good as I remembered. Looking at the clock I realised we only had one hour before the case began. I sighed and carried on eating... here we go. Mum grabbed my hand as we walked through the floor to the ceiling arches of the court building. I decided it was best for Adrian to stay home. I was now in crisp white button up blouse, a grey cardigan and black trousers. 'Alchemist gear' it made me shudder but I had to look professional.

'Sydney?' a voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around to see Carly, arms open.

'Carly, hi!' I ran at her and hugged her.

'We have to win for mum's sake' she whispered in my ear I could only nod in response. Together the three of us walked into the room more confidently than we felt. To say my dad was shocked to see me was an understatement. Though that look was soon replaced with what only could be described as a death glare. About 25 minutes later the case was in full swing.

'Miss. Sage will you now please speak in defence of ' the judge said. Shakily I took to the stand and spoke for my mother. I made clear and inarguable points. Just as Jared taught me. Guess he didn't expect it to be used against him. Then I returned to my seat.

'Now Mr J. Sage if you please' He to take to the stand in the same approach and spent 10 minutes going through the file, like I thought.

'Also this woman lets my children just go to other countries. Never says anything'

That was a new low. The whole court room broke out in chaos.

'Order!' the judge managed to be heard 10 minutes later 'okay this session will take a break. An obligatory two day cooling off period' his voice boomed. Thank goodness, we were losing. The mobs of arguments for each side were still in full swing. Whilst unnoticed, grabbing my mum's hand I pulled her down the aisle and out of the room.

'Sydney I can't do this your father he-' her voice trembled.

'It's okay I've got a plan' That was a lie, I had nothing. But she looks so broken and I hated it. Later that day Adrian was sat on the small wooden garden swing with me. I recounted the story and he was now helping me with a plan.

'I know you probably aren't going to like this idea Sage. But maybe you could use some magic?'

I sighed 'well it is the best we've got and its one asset that he doesn't have'

'Okay so what's the plan' Adrian replied standing up.

I thought of all the books Ms.T had me translate. That's it! The first book she had asked me to translate was about good and evil. One spell 'verum dicendumest' which roughly translated to 'tell the truth' hopefully this will force Jared to tell the truth. Although his tattoo may prevent him talking about the alchemists, which means we are back to square one but it's worth a try.

'Well I need to copy the spell I'm going to use' I said 'Which should still be on my laptop'

Mum had told me she'd managed to beat Alchemists to my room and get some things she thought 'looked important' with no explanation I ran inside to the living room.

'Mum' 'What is it sweetie?' She sounded a bit stressed.

'You know when you pick up stuff in Amberwood, did you get my laptop?' I questioned.

' Sorry' she got out of the plush, red armchair and walked over to the fireplace and picked up a small box 'I did get this though' she winks and passes me the hard drive to my computer 'I've been with him long enough to pick up a few tricks'.

'Thank you so much' I hugged her. I ran back outside and found Adrian he looked up from his laptop.

'Hey I'm back, can I borrow that for a minute?' his head turned at the sound of my voice.

'Of course Sage, remember anything that's mine is yours' he passed it over and winked.

"Including your body?" I ask leaving him slack jawed and lustful before I turned the laptop over and clicked open the hard drive store. Slowly I pulled Adrian's out and put it on the side carefully. I then replaced it with mine, mentally crossing my fingers and pressing the power button. About a minute later maintain screen loaded and I let out a breath of relief 'Thank goodness' I exclaimed.

I pulled up my saved documents and opened a folder called meal plans.

'Sage, I'm not one for witch magic but I'm pretty sure that won't help' Adrian perked up.

'I couldn't just save it as witch things even the alchemist could figure that one out' I sighed, he often forgot about them.

'Oh yeah, so what have we got here Celery Stick?' I smiled at the old nickname opening the first few documents. This is going to be a long night.

I open my eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. Oh god! No not again! I thrashed out and then some paper fell off my face. I giggled at my own stupidity. I forgot we've moved upstairs last night. Slowly I got my bearings and remember the research I've been doing. I'd managed to slow my heart rate and I put on a dressing gown and slippers and made my way downstairs. Since it was quite early and no one was up yet. I put on the coffee pot and once I had a pen and paper in hand I sat on the old wooden table and began work. I listed down the ingredients for a few spells I wanted to try and I thought about location I could use for the magic. Hey sweetie, you're up early' I looked up from a map I'd found.

'Oh hey mom. And yeah I'm just working on a personal project. You know what I'm like when you get me started' I joked.

I saw a smile form on my mum's lips 'Of course, I was like that once too' she winked 'what are you working on honey?'

'Oh um just some folklore-fairytale stuff, I've always liked the idea. But with dad-'

She nodded 'I understand now let's have a look it sounds intriguing' I tried to hide the papers. I knew mum wouldn't question it or say anything that is if she even understood it. But with her lightning fast 'suspecting mum' moves she saw.

'They look like spell Sydney, what's this for again?' Mum was a woman of logic but she seemed interested almost. How odd. I scrambled for a sensible sentence.

'Errr, well...urm, myths and legends?' Though it came out as more of a question.

Mum laughed 'oh honey, I know that to spell because those' she said pointing to the paper I was half shielding with my left arm 'are the components for it!' 'How...wha? For once I was lost for words. She almost sounded like she knew.

'Ah! Well first you have to tell me if this is really for fun?!' She looked down her nose, now I'm sure she knew.

'This may sound crazy, but please don't think I'm strange. I'm actually witch mum and I can do magic and all the fairytale things kind of. But I'm not evil and I don't want to hurt you' she's going to hate me, I can't lose both parents. She just laughed 'I know Syd' when I looked shocked she elaborated.

'I am, well, was too' she flicked her wrist and the light flickered off and on again 'close your mouth honey'

I picked my jaw up off the floor. It made s sense, my gift and as said my 'affinity for it'

'So why did you stop then mum?'

She cut me off 'I don't want to talk about it! Anyway how did you find out?'

'Well as it turns out my Amberwood history teacher is a witch. She noticed it and trained me' my mum softly smiled as I remembered fondly.

'She even let me join her coven. Oh no! My cloak'

and the others would be so sad if they found out I lost it. 'Be right back dear' Mum walked off. A few minutes later she returned with a suit cover

'This also gave me suspicion hon' she passed me the bag, which I unzipped. My cloak! A smile stretched across my face.

'Thank you mum' I stood up and hugged her. 'Hey girls, what did I- is that your magic cape?' Seriously! Now he comes downstairs.

'Yes Adrian, but is not a magic cape' I said.

I couldn't help but internally giggle at my boyfriend. We ended up getting breakfast and talking about mine and mums powers. Adrian even told mum about his, which like myself she was very intrigued by. -

'So Sage what are we doing today?' Adrian said later that day. Cuddled onto couch with me.

'First shopping then a drive' I said mentally ticking off in my head I explained at his confused expression.

'I need ingredients for the spell and the location is a drive away' He sat up. 'Okay let's get started then'

Within two hours we were on the road to with all the components.

'Saaagggeee, this is taking for ever' Adrian moaned.

'I know. It was the nearest most suitable place for the spell to work alright' 'Yeah yeah Sage, you owe me one' he winked.

'You didn't have to come' I replied back snarkily.

The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence.

We walked over the damp, un-even ground until we found a clearing by the lake. I could smell pine in the wet, thick air which reminded me of Adrian's cleaning efforts, I smiled. I looked across the lake; it was still and almost familiar with the orange glow of dusk on the water. Suddenly I remembered, mum and dad used to take us up to the cabin here when we were kids. I felt a little melancholy, things were so much simpler then. I walked back over to Adrian and sat in the mossy grass... here goes nothing. Suddenly I felt words forming in on my tongue. They weren't from the spell though my mind told me to keep reading.

'Uh Sage is this meant to happen?'

I turned to Adrian confused 'what do you-oh yeah'

I saw, wait for it, a unicorn. Though for some reason I wasn't scared I almost felt safe. Cautiously the gorgeous chalk white creature, well technically gray in the equine world, approached me. It bowed it is soft face on my forehead and I felt a warm rush. Suddenly all the memories rushed back to me: it had taught me spells and played with me as my best friend when I didn't have one. Though it made me forget until I needed to use the power, for my own safety I guess. I stood up and began to pet it.

'Hello Aditi' I said softly.

'Who? What's going on? I'm on another spirit trip again aren't I?' Adrian piped up .

'No, this is my unicorn'

' Of course it is' he replied clearly shocked.

'And Aditi means boundless and free yet secure,' it fit well, I thought 'since I get a witch name it gets a magic name too'

I felt a tickle in the back of my mind.

'I like it, thank you' I knew it was Aditi ,I could feel it 'I can help your mother. Our kind is very righteous and I have seen that treachery of your father and how you strive for the good of your kin' it said softly 'take the bracelet from the grass when I leave, and it should help me find you when you're in need. Also I can help you with the trial, although I must go now. I'm needed, but good luck' and then it was gone.

'What was that, how even. Huh?' Adrian was quick to respond with puzzlement.

'Well I guess if vampires are real why aren't unicorns?!' I was a girl of logic but I was also a very powerful witch, with a vampire boyfriend who now apparently had a unicorn as a pet. One month later In the end we had won moms custody battle. Mom also made the decision to move us to Palm Springs. That meant Zoe could continue studying, I could join Carlton like I'd dreamed and mum could have a fresh start the way she wanted to since, well, forever. It isn't perfect but so much better than before. Though Carly would stay studying where she was.

In the cab from the airport I fiddled with my bracelet. I thought about how we got here. It with an amazing journey, and well worth the struggles I had faced. In the distance I could see Amberwood where we would drop Zoe off. She was mad about the custody thing at first, but eventually came round. She told us she wanted to continue at school, mom agreed. The cab pulled and we all got out pulling Zoe's suitcases out of the trunk. She she ran off telling us she wanted to find her friends. 'So Sydney, when can I meet this magic teacher of yours?' mom questioned.

Over the last few weeks mom had been mentoring me and sharing her knowledge. Though I really did miss Ms T's abstract methods, and coffee breaks.

I nodded 'Sure you can, now if you want. It's still in school hours, actually it's my independent study period. With her funnily enough, hopefully she will be free' I said as I started the familiar walk to her room.

When we arrived at the open door, surely enough she was sat there in true Ms.T style. She was reading, with a takeaway up from Spencer's. Her head lifted as she heard us coming up behind her. She gasped 'Sydney? Oh my?!' Her eyes then moved behind me and her face drained of colour and her eyes widened 'Debbie?' Mom shifted behind me

'Jackie?'

' You guys know each other?' I asked in disbelief.

10 minutes later we were all sat around ms.t's desk a coffee in hand.

'Well Sydney, believe it or not I was once in a coven with your mother. When I was back in salt lake that is' she explained.

'Yeah. I thought you were, you know?!' My mum question bewildered.

'Dead? I had to make you all believe that' she turned me 'you see your mum and I were in a battle with an evil witch. It ended in a fire which killed my fiancé Jonathan Christopher' She looks sadly at the floor then to me and mum 'I was so sad and distraught I made a rash decision and fled. I faked my death, I only did it to get away' So that's why she was a 'ms' then.

It's okay, I moved here for a similar reason' mum replied.

'I'm so sorry, I tried to make contact with you. I was told you got married and I didn't know your new name'

' Its okay Jaclyn, I forgive you' once that was over we began to talk about more uplifting things.

'Sydney don't you think your mum should join our coven?'Ms Terwilliger suddenly said.

'Most normal teenagers' would hate that idea, but I wasn't most normal teenagers though really. And I kind of liked the idea, I nodded.

'It would be great mum!' I added.

She looked at us both in turn, then said 'I haven't done magic properly for years, let alone had a coven' she looked at me again 'but why not, okay' my mum is definitely one for jumping straight in. She remind me of Rose a bit. - So she did join our coven in the end and even got one at the special cloaks.

Mom got a house nearby, Zoe continued with school and ended up accepting Moroi and Dhampir, the new alchemist left because she didn't want to associate with us, Adrian continued classes. And me, I got accepted onto an architecture course at Carlton, and lived with mom and Zoe. She even used the money Jared had to pay out to buy a big enough houses so Jill, Eddie, Angeline and Neil could stay with us. Adrian decided to stay at his own place, which I stay at too during weekends. Life was pretty good and I knew it would just keep getting better.

END

A/N: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME. MY FRIEND GAVE ME THIS PROMPT LIKE 2 MONTHS AGO AND I JUST FINISHED IT. I HOPE IT'S WHAT YOU EXPECTED LOTTIE : )


End file.
